


Kiss

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: flash drabbles [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Distractions, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Len is cheeky, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Character, submissive!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of One Shots involving Barry and Len and places they shouldn't be</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One: Barry decides to let Len give him a blow job in a supply closet<br/>Chapter Two: Len misbehaved. Barry punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coldflashtrash).



It started out simple enough. Leonard was casing the Art Gallery, A new shipment of pieces had come in and he wanted them, all of them. He was dressed in a simple black tux, unlike other times he wore his glasses this time. His sister was standing a few feet from him, She looked dazzling in a studded golden dress. Mick was waiting outside. Len had found a few pieces that would look nice in his newly renovated home in Malibu. To take tonight or not was the question and he really wanted the peices that night. He usually didn't attack the same night as the casing and Barry usually wasn't waiting out of sight at one of his casings, well Barry had known what he was up to and even though he promised not to interfere, he couldn't help it. These new pieces were set up for a good cause and he wasn't going to let Captain Cold steal them. 

Barry was standing in the far back of the art gallery, out of sight but not too much. His vision was clear on Leonard and Lisa, Mostly Leonard. Lisa wouldn't make a move without

Leonard first so she wasn't really that much of a threat. 

_"She actually looks hot tonight."_ Cisco said through the ear piece that Barry had in his ear. _"I mean for an evil chick, She looks amazing."_

Barry didn't respond. Caitlin did for him with what he supposed was a slap to the shoulder. 

_"Focus Cisco. We have to stop them."_ Caitlin scolded. Barry chuckled.

"Yes Cisco. Focus. Wait, He's making a move." Barry said moving toward where Leonard had suddenly vanished into the back of the gallery, The place where they were storing the pieces until they had them fully framed and set on display. Barry looked around, Lisa was still standing near the drinks talking to some guy now that Barry knew as the mayor of Central City. 

Not wasting any time Barry quickly followed Leonard. The hallway was dark, Barry could barely see him, but eventually the hallway stopped, Coming to a dead end and seeing Leonard standing in the deserted supply closet.

"Hello Scarlet." Leonard's voice was low, not cold that he was use to but warm, familiar almost. "Nice of you to join me."

"Whatever you're planning Cold, you won't get away with it." Barry responded, moving closer to Leonard. He hadn't changed yet, maybe he could have got this done without donning his red suit.

"We had a deal red. No interfering in my affairs." Leonard circled Barry until he was the one close to the door. Barry watched him, half expecting him to run out and lock Barry inside. Not that he wouldn't be able to get out.

"That doesn't extend to this. Do you know how much money would lost if you steal these? These paintings are bringing in a profit for several charities. I can't let you steal them."

Leonard smiled. Closing the door behind him and locking it. He moved closer to Barry until the speedster was pressed against some boxes. "Well, That's too bad. If I can't take these then you're going to have to give me something else to take home tonight." 

Leonard moved his hands to Barry's ear, removing the ear piece and crushing it under his shoe. 

Leonard pressed his lips to Barry's, moving his hands back to the younger man's face and holding him in place. Barry didn't move. He didn't want to. He pushed up, deeper into the kiss. If this was distracting Cold then so be it. Barry's hands moved to the front of Leonard's jacket, he gripped them tightly. 

Leonard's tongue found Barry's lips, begging for him to open. When he did that's when Barry didn't know what was going on anymore. Leonard had moved swiftly, Barry wasn't sure what was going on and then he had handcuffs on all of a sudden and Leonard was pushing him until he was flat against the wall of the closet. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Barry asked trying to get out of the restraints. 

"I overheard a conversation that night I was helping you. You guys should text when you talk because--You're kind of loud. Anyway. I learned that you've always wanted to get a blow job while handcuffed."

Damn Cisco. He knew talking about their kinks when criminals were around was a bad idea. But what could he do? He was bored out of his mind. 

"But I won't do it unless you say yes. I'm a lot of things but I do ask consent first." Leonard smiled, bending down until he was eye level with Barry's crotch. He reached forward, his fingers ghosting over Barry's now visible erection. "What do you say?"

Barry didn't know what to say. He was getting offered a blow job in the storage closet of an art gallery by a criminal. His breathing began to speed up. His eyes snapped closed and he whispered the words.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that. Speak up Red." Leonard smirked. Barry rolled his eyes. He knew that he heard him. He repeated it anyway.

"I said yes. Yes. I want you to blow me off right here in this storage closet. Please." Barry huffed out. 

"I thought that's what you said."

Leonard unzipped the speedster's pants, pulling out his cock and eyeing it. It wasn't the size that he was expecting but he wasn't one to complain.

"Something wrong?" Barry asked when all he felt was the coolness of the air instead of lips wrapped around his cock.

"Nothing. Just a little bigger than I expected. But nothing I can't handle."

Len took Barry into his mouth, and Barry's head snaps back against the wall. He's had blow jobs before but something about Leonard's mouth is just---different. He had always assumed that Leonard was straight, but the way that he was circling, and nipping and just--fuck, everything about his mouth proved that maybe he wasn't. He must have done this before.

"Len." Barry moaned, He attempted to reach for Leonard's head but the cuffs got in the way.

Leonard smirked around Barry's cock, he pulled back, kissing the tip. 

"Len? My mom's the only one who's ever called me that."

"Can we not talk about your mom while you have your mouth on me. Please."

"Whatever you say." 

Len took him back into his mouth, this time going faster. Even though he was enjoying this he had something to do and needed to get back to it. Len took him all the way down, Barry let out a loud moan when his tip touched the back of Len's throat. Len latched on, holding his cock deep inside his mouth. He bit around the skin, Barry shuddered, shivers going through his body and moments later Len could taste the familiar taste of cum going down his throat. 

He pulled back, letting the cock slip from his lips and enjoying Barry ride the shocks of his orgasm. 

Len stood, wiping his mouth and walking towards the door.

"Thanks for that Red. And thanks for the art."

He walked out the door, leaving a very confused Barry until he heard the shouts of the people saying that someone had stolen the new exhibits. 

"Fuck!" Barry yelled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry told Len that if he misbehaved, At least once that night he would be punished. That was the rules. No acting up. It was their first night out where Barry didn't have to be the flash and Len was no more than attractive eye candy. They had gone to a bar, not one of those seedy ones where the guy sitting across from you would give you handjob with just a wink of the eye but a nice, classy one where they held singing competions and open mic nights. It wasn't Len's type of place but Barry promised him whatever he wanted if he behaved. And if he didn't--Well there was a consequence that Barry was sure that he wouldn't like very much. Barry had decided to get on stage. It was open mic night and he was in the mood to sing a little something for Len. He was halfway through the song when he saw it. A cute blonde had sauntered to their table, He was wearing blue jeans and a white silk shirt with the first six buttons undone. His hands were on Len's shoulder, massaging his triceps and a flirty glint in his eye. Len didn't stop him. In fact he seemed to be flirting back and that just wouldn't do. When the song was done Barry dragged Len into the bathroom, He had to be punished for openly flirting with someone.

"I thought I told you. Behave Lenny." Barry whispered into Len's ear. He had Len in one of the largest Stalls. He had made sure that no one was in the rest room. He pushed Len against the wall, face forward and pulled down his pants, exposing beautiful flesh to stale, musty air. He spanked him once across the cheek. Len out a silent groan, the tingling sensation going straight to his dick.

"Babe. I was behaving. I promise." Len moaned, his hand reaching down to touch himself. Barry slapped his hand away.

Another slap.

"Liar. I saw you. With that blonde. Is that what you want? Do you want a blonde whore instead of me? Just say the words and I'll give him to you."

"N--No. I don't. I want you. And only you. Please. I didn't mean to flirt."

Another smack.

"Okay then. But this isn't over. You're going to stay hard. No touching yourself. Not until I say so. Got it?" Len nodded.

Barry smiled and bent down to kiss his ass.

"That's a good boy."


End file.
